Dark Eidolith
by Whitekitsune13
Summary: Technology major and normal high school student by day. Demon hunter and computer hacker by night. Most people thought she was a normal loving sister to her family, her family knew a dark past. Saving people from the demons of the night is what she has done for years, hiding along with the shadows and always keeping in the dark. How long can she fight?
1. Chapter 1

She rubbed her nose trying to get rid of a oncoming sneeze as she bathed in the blue light of an updating computer.

She kept typing away at the two keyboards behind her after she had swung around in her huge black swivel chair to face the two other computers she had in her room. When the updating monitor beeped, as in it was finished. She spun around to face it again and started to type furiously at the keyboard and her feet which were underneath the U-shaped desk were shoeless and also typing away furiously.

Her black slippers laid haphazardly underneath her chair as she breathed out a low almost inaudible sigh as she shifted to lean forward, the beads in her blood red hair clicking together as her fingers clenched around a fragile china mug filled with scalding mint tea.

She set the tea down and tried to get back to the book she was working on, going through articles of things of different natures through her other two monitors.

She just couldn't think of anything write and she absolutely hated it. It was like being unable to do something that you're good at and it frustrated her to no end.

She leaned back again before deleting some more of her writings and took up a sharpened pencil to chuck at the dartboard across the sun lit bedroom. it hit dead center and she leaned back once again to look at the stippled ceiling, she had never expected a case of writers block and she was very unprepared for it.

She had no clue what to do so she threw her arms up in the air as a breath of hot air gushed from her lungs as she spun wildly around on her black swivel chair.

Her stomach rumbled and she sighed once again, annoyed at the way her body functioned. One second she was tired, the next hungry and then tired, like make up your freaking mind you stupid body functionality shit.

She stood up so fast she got vertigo and almost fell over, functionality of anything outside of fighting or computers and she was just a normal unsociable, slightly introverted person.

In the end, she thought it would be like all other days, like all the other nights, be an insomniac and for it to be like all days...

She was very, very _wrong_.


	2. Chapter 2

That night it had been normal, almost too _normal_. It was raining hard, the wind blowing the strands of wet hair against her face as she sat quietly on the roof of a building, the sun had been drown out by clouds long ago and she had to keep checking her phone for the time as no moon nor stars sprinkled the sky.

Streams of breath could be seen coming from her plump sakura blossom coloured lips as she shifted. Her solitary kneeling position had made her muscles ache in a familiar realization that she had stayed in one position for too long. Her phone wasn't going off which was also unusual, usually her family would have something to do at night but it seemed as if that was just a wish now.

She sighed and took out her phone, hiding it underneath her hood after she had dialled the number almost too quickly to see, she waited for her sister to pick up.

"_Zev'l?_" Her sisters worried voice came over the line and she huffed a breath of annoyance, her pierced brows furrowing inwards as she felt her jaw clench.

"Going home. Nothings happening tonight." She hadn't felt a presence since last week, none of them had and they had taken care of the last one with the utmost confidence. Lest to say Zev'l got a new scar that night and she stood on the roof, a particular harsh gust of wind choosing to try and knock her over at the right moment causing her to hang up and turn sideways to keep standing.

Zev'l stood at the roofs edge, looking down at the wet pavement below as she pocketed her phone and hiked her nodachi higher up her back. The familiar weight of her weapon between her shoulders calming her, without it she would have felt out of place although usually she didn't even unsheathe it.

She looked down and swayed from the tips of her toes to the balls of her feet before putting one foot over the edge, the balance was perfect and if it had not been for the wind she would have stood in between the place of life and death for most people.

But she wasn't most people, she took a small hopping jump over the edge, feeling the side of the building whoosh past her on her way down. Fifty stories would scare even a suicidal person back into living, for her it was like taking a leap of faith but without the water underneath.

She hit the ground on the balls of her feet, some rocks around her jittering along the ground with the impact. She stood, her boots dragging along the ground as she headed in the direction of the house they lived in.

Walking the dark unlit streets of Tokyo at night would usually be dangerous, the only dangerous being here was herself though. Usually even at night the streets and alleys of Tokyo would be bustling with underground gangs and drug dealers but it seems as if they had all taken to hiding tonight and it was only a Monday.

Her shoes tapped on the asphalt of the dark alleyway , there was no such thing as gravel here as there had been in America when she was living there. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her feet moving underneath her, making her go forward as she remembered her past, as horrible as it had been.

She looked at the buildings, the rough stone structures built for living in, although some were half finished an others had to be torn down. The graffiti on the sides of the building staring her down as she walked.

Then absolute silence. Her feet which were still moving made no sound to her ears, cars that had been going by made no sound as there tires drove along the ground and through water puddles. No even the random insect made no sound that reached her ears.

And then the horrible shudder of the earth as what looked like a pinkish purple outline of lightning streaked across the sky, she earth moved in a fashion similar to an earthquake.

She stumbled, back slamming into the rough surface of a overused metal door, a sharp edge cutting into the back of her left arm as she the pain overrode her senses.

She hissed, her breath coming in short pants as her pupils turned into snake like slits, everything, colour, the brightness of her surroundings sharpened so everything had a dull glow to it. Almost as if everything had its own light to it and everything was a pulse to her.

Looking around in the world she knew only to be the disruption of the dragon veins she put herself back onto her feet, spinning into a long legged sprint she went towards the only people she had ever cared about in her life.

Her family.

Heart pounding like a hummingbird in her chest wanting out of an overly small cage, she ran down the back alleys and across streets, over car hoods to find her sisters.

She whipped around a corner so fast she had people whip around to watch her, she really hadn't notice where she was but she now she did but she couldn't find it in her to slow down one bit as she shot past people.

She almost gave herself whiplash as she went around another corner at break neck speed. She whipped around so fast her nodachi almost slid off her shoulder, she didn't pause to shove it back up her shoulder. The weight banged against her back, digging into her vertebra and she was pretty sure she would have a bruise to go with the cut that had made a sticky mess at the back of her arm.

She whipped around another corner and came to face something that she was looking for earlier. It's face was a mess, black blood dripped from its razor lined maw. She almost cussed when its yellowed eye turned upwards to look at her, it seemingly grinned at her and then she did cuss. A string of words that would even make a sailor shudder as the thing lurched forwards towards her, she could feel her heart in her throat from running, her lungs squeezed themselves for every last bit of air and her legs felt like liquified jelly.

"Fuck this _bitch_."


	3. Chapter 3

She cleaned the wounds with a anti-bacterial wipe given to her by one of her sisters, cleaning the cuts on her hands without a noticeable wince on her slightly bruised face.

It could be because the old hag was there, that or the fact that she hated looking anything akin to _weak_. She rubbed along a deep wound on her elbow, the same one she had gotten when she had stumbled into the metal door and let out a small inaudible hiss at the slight stinging pain of the actually quite _deep_ wound.

It was early morning now and the clouds had dispersed to let the dawn shine through to the earth below, it shone across the courtyard of the traditional Japanese house her and her sisters lived in. The old woman was pacing as the eldest watched from the bough of an old tree almost as if she was waiting for a bomb to implode at the motions the old woman was making with her hands. The middle twins of the family looked on from their place by the Japanese koi pond as Zev'l cleaned herself up from the night of demon hunting.

"Let me get this straight, the dragon veins have been disrupted and now demons are appearing out of nowhere and you four...can't find the bloody gate?" Zev'l would have flinched at the words had she not of been concentrating on getting a sliver out of one of her wounds, the sliver came out along with her blood dripping to the ground in small bright red drops.

"Gran Eido please we can't explain why the dragon veins disrupted!" One of the twins said, her blue eyes shining bright with tears as the other consoled her twin with a slight pat on the back, her black hair in a high pony tail at the back of her head swinging with the movement.

Really, none of them could explain the disturbance of the dragon veins, the veins were said to be impenetrable from the living world unless by one of the hidden shinto temples. Zev'l doubted that someone was powerful enough to even break open the dragon veins but no one could know. She threw away another bloodied bacteria pad into the trash and opened a new one to use on her cut up legs.

"Zev'l!" She looked up from cleaning a cut just below her right knee, she had to throw away her clothing and was now in comfortable pyjama pants and a tank top that was not bloodied unlike her last one, to see Gran staring at her from across the clearing. She made a come hither motion with one wrinkled tattooed finger and Zev'l stood to follow the hag down a long winding path to the area only the two of them had ever really been to.

The woman was silent and Zev'l shifted uncomfortably, it was never a good sign when the woman was quiet. Give the yelling, screaming, ranting woman any day, just not the calm quiet little old lady she saw next to her right now.

She pond was built out of the woman's ancestors bones, old white things placed in the earth with some sacred rites thrown on top to kept them from rising from the dirt. Or thats what Gran had told her with a small evil smile. The water of the pond was crystal clear and had no movement to it, she could see the bones perfectly clear from where she stood several feet away, if not magnified by the water, causing the bones to stand out.

Light blue and light lavender flowers were sprawled all around the clear pond along with the very edge made out of white quartz. From above the pond you could see the quartz around the pond would be in the shape of the sun.

"With the dragon veins disrupted, the peace will whittle away to nothing in a short period of time." The old woman spoke, her voice low and wheezing from years of smoking whatever she smoked.

Zev'l could only nod, she knew everything there was to know about the dragon veins, she herself was a dragon vein user. She shifted, her bare toes dragging along the soft grass as she did so. Her ankles were wrapped as an effect of running for how many blocks in Tokyo on asphalt, the wraps were a pristine sky blue and almost had a therapeutic effect on the muscles. Zev'l made a note to wear them more when she went out on hunts.

"So what do we do?" Zev'l spoke, her voice also low but only because the situation called for it, the woman furrowed her brow at the ancestral pond and opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Her different coloured eyes were on Zev'l, and Zev'l turne to look at the woman with her mint green eyes. They both didn't know what to do, being the confidante and the second in command of the people living in the house as well as people who knew on the outside.

Growing up, Zev'l never had it easy. It was never a joy ride for her, she had been thrown around, almost killed several times and beaten until she almost couldn't stand. Most of the time every part of her body felt like a cooked noodle, especially after one particular acid bath from a demon.

Zev'l could see from the woman's face worry etched into the face that Zev'l was pretty sure was once beautiful, the greying hair once a dark shade of pure black. Her eyes which were wizened with age were dull blue which once sparkled like the ocean and the tanned skin so sun worn and beaten by years of fighting that it was also a yellowish brown. She would be surprised if the woman didn't have cancer from all the years of smoking also.

Her hands and arms were tattooed and in the beautiful black dress the woman was wearing the tattoos could be seen going up her arms and disappear onto her back in the same kind of runes that Zev'l herself had on her back. Except hers didn't extend past her shoulder but down her whole back in swirling patterns across her shoulder blades and down.

It was weird, she wasn't told the meaning behind the tattoos when she woke up one night with bruises stretching across her back with the beginnings of runes here and there. Hell she didn't really care that much because they looked kinda cool plus she couldn't just rip or scrape them off.

"What I do know, is that this...will be a fight for good or evil."


	4. Chapter 4

The whack was centred at her sternum and Zev'l grunted in slight pain as she slid backwards across the grass, one of her sisters jumping forward to to fill the gap that had been created.

"These demons are getting stronger." Zev'l muttered under her breath as she rolled out of the way of a wayward demon arm hitting the dirt in a splatter of dust, grass and blood.

She looked up, green eyes switching from human to cat slit pupils as she looked at the demon as they flickered back to the normal circle of a human.

The demon was to say, really fucking ugly. What used to look like an innocent golden retriever was now a ugly mess with patches of blood splattered fur, had two melding mouths in one filled with razor like teeth. Even though it could stand on two thickly muscled legs it had six all topped off with dark claws with wicked curves.

At first the sisters thought it would be slow moving with all the muscle but not so much, it was quick and agile and could jump higher than the average skyscraper.

Zev'l looked into the hem of her shirt, a dark purple bruise was already forming on her sternum in the form of a giant five fingered smack against her chest. Covering the whole middle of her chest in dark blue and purple splotches surrounded by an angry looking red tint.

She struggled to breath, as her chest throbbed very uncomfortably as she also struggled to stand, usually they would have had the demon in under thirty minutes but this one was being difficult and didn't want to die.

Her back hurt too for some reason, a burning, itching sensation spreading across her back slowly but surely, she could almost feel her tattoos moving like snakes underneath her skin but Zev'l was pretty sure that was impossible.

She hissed at the pain, her body heat rising as she knelt on her knees looking through her red hair at her sisters fighting the demon. Something was wrong, they were fighting to hard and this thing fought as if it was a robot with an intelligent human at the controls.

She looked around, not finding anything about the area that was amiss, well except for the demon swinging it's arms around wildly in the middle of the clearing. She spat blood onto the ground, the metallic taste making her shake her head and try to stand again.

Her legs wouldn't allow her, and her chest was slowly going numb, she couldn't feel her fingers clenching around her nodachi anymore. She rubbed her black painted nail against her bottom lip and couldn't even feel that.

Her vision was slowly going black around the edges, slowly taking up her vision until it was all black.

The grass was cool against her cheek, her mind spinning as if she was overly drunk with the spins. She could almost feel the air around her, so cold, almost like ice, she could feel the way the air currents shifted and danced as her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt something warm slide down her cheek, some kind of liquid and she breathed in a ragged breath, taking in the scent of blood.

The guttural scream of a demon, the shudder of earth as it fell and the warmth of a body kneeling beside her.

Now...why the fuck was she the one that was always poisoned?!


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark, like it had always been when she was asleep but something was _different,_ it wasn't a cold darkness like usual. It was warm, heated and almost like it was breathing. It seemed to have a heartbeat all around, something like a huge drum beating in time with something, a chant maybe.

And then she heard it, the small voice, it called out through the darkness with a heavy weight to it. The sound was melodic and like the bells tinkling in a shrine the voice changed pitches that way, going through harmonies and tones.

It called a name, not hers thats for sure but a name, she couldn't seem to make it out as she crept through the darkness of her mind. The voice got louder, coming towards her.

She was surprised when she saw a woman wearing the traditional kimono, she had never seen the woman before either but she seemed to have the same tattoos as Eidolith and herself. Except the tattoos were white and seemed to wrap around the woman's face In different swirling patterns and seemed almost as if they were moving.

Ocean blue eyed with bright platinum blond hair that almost seemed white, and darkly tanned skin. She wasn't old at all, not like Gran but she still had the wise look to her eyes that made her look older than her estimated age of what Zev'l thought had to be at the youngest twenty and oldest twenty five.

She walked forward with the gait of a large cat stalking it's prey, her violet kimono shimmering behind her as it bellowed in a non existent breeze, her feet were bare and also covered with the runic tattoos.

Zev'l shuddered at the cold that had suddenly come up with the woman, like a ghost had just past it's fingers over the nape of her neck. Although she seemed to notice the woman, the woman didn't give her a single glance back and Zev'l wondered if she was that invisible to her.

'_I'm here mother...please do not be mad, I was tending the garden.' _More shivers ran down Zev'l's spine as she heard the woman speak, it wasn't the same as it was older but Zev'l knew it had been the same person calling a name.

_'Kira, the garden does not matter in the midst of war..._' It was another female voice, probably the 'mother' that Kira (the woman) was talking to.

'_I'd like to keep something alive. Isn't that right Zev'l?'_ Zev'l didn't even have the chance to gasp as another figure, a small girl walked right through her, head at waist height with long dark red hair and the same green eyes that she had peered at so many times in the mirror. Although the skin tone was slightly off Zev'l could see herself in the girl standing so proud in front of her.

Zev'l didn't remember anything from when she was a little girl except for being on the streets and scavenging for food out of dumpsters. Never this high born noble family thing with lots of money that could be spent on practically anything in the world.

'_Right!_' The girl sounded like Zev'l even, well herself at least when she was little even though she never talked much to begin with.

Her legs gave out and she was kneeling, her face towards the ground as she breathed heavily. It had come on so suddenly that she was dizzy, her heart sped up with her breathing, all her limbs had a heartbeat drumming in time with the one in her chest.

And the light.

A heavy weight lay across her chest, making it slightly difficult to breath as the people in her dream filtered away into a dull orange glow as real sound came back to her ears.

Too much noise. The yelling of two people and the yelling of the twin sisters, she could tell by their voices who they were. One of the twins had a softer voice than the other and the other twin only really made loud grunts plus she almost always smelled like incense smoke which gave away which twin was which most of the time.

The yelling of two people was a guy and a girl from what she could tell, actually it wasn't hard to tell, one had a faster heartbeat than the others which made sure one was female and the other was a male. Probably around the same age too.

She winced, Zev'l's head pounded something awful to a migraine, like a horrible drumbeat that she would rather feel in her chest at the moment. It also felt slightly like a hangover and she was sure that if she didn't at least roll on her side that she would have to sit up and put one foot on the floor.

"Children! Enough, she's waking up." It went quiet and she almost breathed a sigh of relief, she moved her feet, which were cold and found that somehow the motion put more air under the covers so she shivered, tucked her feet up and rolled onto her side for a fetal position.

"Zev'l?" Her eyelid cracked open to peak at one of the twins faces way too close for comfort up in her own from the side of a cot she was laying on.

"Get the fuck out of my face _twerp_." She snarled and the face moved away with a small chuckle, the twerp in question was the younger soft voiced twin who was named after the hags mother, Kyoko, the older was named after the rain that she liked and that name was Amaya.

No one could really tell the difference between the two except for the voice and different shades of blue they called their eyes.

"Where the hell am I...?" She closed her eyes again, a nauseous wave coming over her body, making her stomach clench as if trying to keep the vomit within her stomach. Her throat burned as she breathed through her mouth and her cheek nestled onto a cold spot on the pillow to bring down the warmth she felt in her head.

"Sakuragaoka Central Hospital." Her eyes opened a crack to see someone she absolutely didn't know. It almost made her reel back at the closeness of the girls face, when it came closer she did reel back, her whole body moving to the other side of the bed an totally off where she felt a snap in her right arm.

Now coming up from the floor cussing like a sailor and holding your arm at an awkward angle was not something someone would want to normally see of a person who was in a hospital. Although being in a hospital with a snapped arm was slightly good if you could look past the pain of a greenstick fracture.

She sat in a chair while they casted her arm, getting a rather dirty stare from Gran who was sitting across the room sipping green tea. They were also patching up a cut above her eyebrow as said woman had whipped a wooden chair at her from across the room when the woman had seen her.

Lest to say those two hours had slowly become five as she had her mistakes put on the table like a glaringly obvious miscalculation for a scientist to discovered the molecule in question.

"You need a life _old hag_."

And another chair went flying.


End file.
